Buffy Trek: A Matter of Honor
by MrPointy2
Summary: This is part 1 of the Buffy Trek trilogy. Klingons come to Earth. The resulting events threaten both Earth and the Klingon homeworld.


Title: Buffy Trek: A Matter of Honor

Author: nedwards

Downloaded From: Story-32039

1\. Chapter 1

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Operations Admiral Amanda Rosenberg stepped into her office at Starfleet. She was a middle-aged woman nearly six feet tall with raven black hair and a generally pleasant almond shaped face. Her subordinates scurried around the huge five thousand square foot office. Reports were still pouring in from the catastrophe at Wolf 359. The Battle of Wolf 359 was a major setback for the Federation. Dozens of ships of the line were destroyed. A single Borg ship had exterminated hundreds of Federation officers and had come damn close to assimilating billions of souls on Earth. Only the actions of the Enterprise-D had stopped that. A month later, here she was working sixteen hour days simply trying hold the Federation together. The paperwork and logistical demands constantly attempted to overwhelm her. Admiral Rosenberg was barely in her chair when she received an incoming call. Amanda rolled her eyes. She had left explicit instructions not to be bothered for the next few weeks. She had set her online profile to block anything less than an Omega class message.

"There had better be a Klingon battle fleet above the city." She thought. She pressed a small button on her computer. The face of a young Ensign filled a corner of the screen.

"Admiral" the young Ensign said. His face showed signs of perspiration. His voice was high and fast. Something had excited him greatly. "We got a hit. We're at a dig site only a few hundred miles outside of San Francisco. We got a hit. There is something here." Amanda sat shocked for a moment. After the battle of Wolf 359 Starfleet begin scanning the Earth for any signs of Borg influence. Her team had found something and it was a stone throw away from where she was now.

"What have you found?" she asked.

"We began high altitude scanning of this region a few days ago, we found hundreds of subterrestrial craters in a tight cluster near lake Sunnydale. " He said. Amanda knew what that implied. It implied a Borg ship was destroyed over the former town of Sunnydale. We began excavation of the largest crater near the lake. The voice of the Ensign waivered. "After a day of digging, we found a transwarp core. A Borg transwarp core was a miracle. It permitted a nearly infinite speed. A transwarp ship could cross the galaxy in only a matter of hours.

"There was a second Borg ship? The Admiral said to herself.

"No." The Ensign said. "We dated the artifacts to the year 1996 A.D. That puts it in the latter half of the twentieth century. Amanda twisted her head slightly. "These artifacts are nearly four hundred years old." The Ensign said. Amanda leaned back stunned.

"Forward all data to this computer. Encrypt it eyes only. Use quantum encryption." The Admiral said. The Ensign looked at her strangely. "Ma'am?" he said. "We're scientist. We don't have military grade software." Amanda rolled her eyes. She would be sure to bring this up in the next staff meeting.

"Do your best." She said. Amanda cut he connection. Her mind was already elsewhere. She opened an encrypted connection to a remote server high in the California mountains. She and the others that had infiltrated Starfleet hundreds of years ago used it to stay in contact with each other. She waited until the young round face of the high priestess appeared on the screen.

"They get younger every year." The Admiral thought to herself. "We have uncovered Borg relics from the time of the Event." She said briskly.

"The circle is complete." The High Priestess said. "The timeline has been fixed. The past has now collapsed into a single unmovable form. Alert our friends in the Klingon high command to expect a Slayer to be activated soon." The high priestess smiled. "Good work Rosenberg, you've served your family well." The high priestess cut the connection. Operations Admiral Amanda Rosenberg turned back to a desktop full of work.

**Star date 2198: Klingon Home world Hall of Judgement**

Three of them stood in a circle chained together. They were cowards. They were brought here to die. The hall of Judgement was the final stopping place for any Klingon convicted of high crimes. The three Klingons here were all found guilty of showing cowardice in the face of the enemy. The high executioner pressed a series of buttons. The teleport pad lit up as their atoms were scrambled and launched out into space. They were being teleported to the Klingon battle planet. They were given the mercy of meeting death with a blade in their hand. As the teleportation beam arced across the empty space between planets, the highly improbable happened. A small wormhole only a few inches across intercepted the teleport beam. The essence of the Klingons splattered across both space and time. In the darkest part of the Restfield cemetery. three forms appeared. Across the galaxy, the Q smiled to himself.

"Let's see what the slayer can do now." He said.

2\. chapter 2

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy roamed the Restfield cemetery. She needed a break from the Potentials. Her home on Revello drive were full of young women full of energy that filled the house day and night. After Caridad and Rona nearly came to blows over the shocking lack of cereal this morning Buffy began to feel the need for open space.

"Things were easier with just me and Dawn." She thought. Then she remembered that Dawn was a construct made from energy vibrating at a dimensional frequency. "Well at least things were easier with just me and Mom." She thought then she remembered. Her mother was dead. "Things have never been easy." Buffy finally concluded. She let her thoughts die as she switched into pure patrol mode. This was the part she liked, this is why she came here. She became a pure hunter with no thought of anything but the evil that hid in the land of the dead. Her senses expanded. She smelled something different, something odd. She could hear hard strange voices whispering in the breeze. Buffy crouched behind a series of tombstones as she found her way to three of the strangest demons she'd ever seen.

"*nuq 'oH Daqvam Huj*? What is this place?" One of the Klingons asked. The three of them looked around guarded. Their knives were out.

"Is this *Gre'thor*?" The second Klingon asked. He wondered if this was Hell. The Restfield cemetery was quiet and dark. Fog rolled in over the bleached white tombstones.

"Why shouldn't this be Gre'thor?" a Klingon said. "We came here to meet death with our eyes open and a blade in our hand. We were cowards in life. "

"*batlh maHegh*" a Klingon said. "We will die with Honor."

Captain K'Temoc considered the men he was condemned to die with. They were not such bad company. Kragtowl of house Korath stood to his left. Kragtowl was five foot eight in height, with a trim figure a jet-black beard that was neatly trimmed. How he managed to keep up his appearance while confined to a prison cell for years was a mystery. On the other side of him was former captain Shohas Rann. Shohas had allowed himself to be captured by the Romulans during a simple reconnaissance mission to the Romulan home world of Romulus. He was sentenced to death not because he was captured. He was sentenced to death because he refused to fire upon unarmed civilians in order to escape. He was branded a coward and locked away at Rura Penthe. Only his political connections gave him this opportunity to die here with a blade in his hand and his eyes open. Something rustled in the darkness. The Klingons stood back to back in a three-sided defense. A monster lunged at them. Fangs and claws met Klingon steel.

**Across the Galaxy: Klingon Home world**

Admiral Koroth observed the video feeds with growing disbelief.

"Where are they?" he desperately asked his staff. The prisoners he had sent to die were alive and somewhere on an alien world. As proof to their families that the prisoners were given an honorable death, they were wired with telemetric implants. A complete audio and video record of everything they did and experienced was transmitted back to the high command. Where are they? The Prisoners had discovered an unknown world. Data flowed across the bottom of the screen. Measurements of the ratios of oxygen, nitrogen and hydrogen which filled the air of the undiscovered world. Whatever world this was Klingons could live here.

**Earth**

Something fast came out of the bushes, it looked like a person but the eyes were yellow and there were ridges along its head. The vampire knocked one of the Klingons to the ground. The Admiral watched in horror and no uncertain rage as it tore into the Klingons throat. Blood flew everywhere. The two other Klingons flinched but they were warriors. Shohas stabbed into the back of the vampire with his three blade Dk'Tang knife. It had no effect. The vampire rose and swiped at Shohas with razor sharp claws that tore into his skin.

"*baQa!*' he cursed.

Kragtowl slammed his fist into the vampire's head knocking it sideways. The creature turned to attach him. Kragtowl leapt forward. He wrapped one arm around the monster's head and one around his shoulder. Once he had a firm grip he yanked his arms apart with enough force to snap the vampires neck. He could hear vertebrate snapping.

"Really?" the vampire said. surprised that no one had attempted to put a stake in its heart. That's when it got a really good look at what it was fighting. "What the hell are you?" he asked. It's head flopped side to side as it lunged at the Klingons again. That's when she appeared.

Buffy came out of the dark with a stake in her hand. She took it and rammed it into the heart of the vampire in one smooth motion. It exploded into a cloud of dust. As Buffy was wiping the dusk from her sleeve she got a good look at the men she'd had just saved. They were not Human.

"Who are you?" "What is this place?" They asked in their native language. All Buffy heard was the barking of dogs.

"You don't look like the regular run of demons we have around here." Buffy said to herself. The Klingons stood in muted shock. This pink creature, which was clearly female, had saved their lives. They now owed her the life debt.

"This is *Gre'thor*." One of the Klingons said.

"Yes, we are in Hell" The other replied.

**Klingon Home world**

Admiral Koroth meditated on what he had seen. What the prisoners had found was clearly a new world unknown to the Klingon empire. He entered a designation of the new world into the computers. Any "M" class planet of interest was automatically given the designation of "dirt" in all its variations. He stopped the video showing the night sky behind the strange pink alien. He recognized none of the stars. He would have astrometrics analyze them.

"A whole new world to conquer." The Admiral thought. The empire would need troops and raw material in their war against the Romulans. The Admiral begin to map out the invasion and subjugation of Earth.

3\. chapter 3

**Four Hundred Years Later**

"Beam it into my office." Operations Admiral Amanda Rosenberg said. "I've set up a containment field to protect against the nanobots. I'll transmit the sync frequency." She said to the young ensign still at the Sunnydale dig site.

"Yes. Ma'am" The ensign said. Rosenberg cut the connection. Minutes later a cloud of sparkling lights appeared in a containment field set up on her desk. The Borg Transwarp core sat there looking as new and powerful and scary as the day it was installed into a Borg cube hundreds of years ago. Rosenberg felt her heart skip a beat. This was exciting! The technology that was the power that drove the Borg across the galaxy was here right before her eyes. Rosenberg spoke the word that had been drilled into her since she a child.

The lights in the room cut out for a moment casting her into a brief darkness. The screen of her computer went dark as the Starfleet mainframe shutdown then restarted. Files that had been encrypted for centuries began to unlock. An icon appeared on her desktop. Rosenberg looked at it. The camera on her computer caught the eye movement and opened the folder. Inside, were hundreds of thousands of videos. The complete history of the Event lay before her. Intense emotion overwhelmed her. This was the reason the coven had infiltrated Starfleet. She was here to keep a promise to an ancient and long dead ancestor. The Admiral held a hand to her mouth for long minutes as a profound joy swept over her.

"You did it Willow." Rosenberg thought. Her ancient ancestor had placed a curse on the Transwarp core. She had used the Veritas spell to record the details of the Event which had been hiding as over eight hundred thousand gigabytes of encrypted files deep within the Starfleet cloud. She cleared her calendar for the afternoon. Rosenberg spent several hours viewing details of the Event hidden even from the coven for four centuries. As she viewed the files a creeping horror began to come over her. The Event was not over! While the past was safe it was the present and future that was in danger. She tapped a button on her desk. Her assistant answered.

"What is the current position of the Enterprise-D?" she asked. Her assistant hesitated a moment. Her voice came back trembling. "The Enterprise-D has just executed a temporal incursion. "She said. They gave their destination as Earth in the year 1996 A.D. "The assistant hesitated for a moment as she read further down the "Daily Briefings" summary.

"Oh my God!" Rosenberg could hear her assistant mutter to herself. "Arcilla?" Rosenberg asked.

"This just came across the crawl. "Her assistant said. "An entire Klingon battle fleet has just executed a temporal incursion to Earth 1996 A.D. That's the same year as the destination of the Enterprise-D." Rosenberg's heart sank as she slowly realized the sheer scale of the Event. It was not just confined to the past. It was happening now and she was a part of it.

**Two Days Earlier – Aboard the Enterprise-D**

Lieutenant Worf was a proud Klingon male. He stood nearly six feet tall. He had broad solid shoulders, dark skin, a black neatly trimmed beard and four proud and prominent ridges across his forehead. He stood the astrometrics laboratory with the ship's captain.

"It's called the Saint Wyllow nebula" he said. "It has many strange and unusual properties. The nebula emits concentrated beams of dimensional energy. Typically, the energy levels are only high enough to displace a few atoms at a time. We are in no danger." Thunder echoed throughout the lab, the ship shook. The Enterprise began to list. The artificial gravity was offline. Picard taped his chest comm. His first officer answered.

"Riker, what's happening" Captain Picard asked.

"The impossible has just happened." Riker said. "The ship's computer has just reset. Geordi is looking into it now." Captain Picard knew what Riker was saying. The ships computer was tied into almost all ancillary ship systems including both life support and gravity control. The ship computer had redundant sub-systems so complex that they resembled life. The ship computer could no more reboot than a living being could come back from the dead. Picard's chest comm buzzed. Picard tapped it to answer the call.

"Captain, this is Geordi. I'm analyzing the system logs now. I should know what happened in a few hours."

"Understood, Picard out." The captain said. Picard and Worf looked at each other. They could feel the ship slowly right itself. The gravity came back. Whatever Geordi was doing was working.

"Any ideas Mr. Worf?" Picard asked.

"No Sir" Worf replied as he began to work the security console. Worf stared at the screen puzzled. There were hundreds of unknown folders on the screen. He opened one of the folders. Inside were hundreds of videos. He opened one. The face of Buffy Summers stared back at him. What shocked him and made his heart skip a beat was the sight to two blood covered Klingons behind the young Human. Worf recognized one of them as Captain K'Temoc. Worf knew him. Captain K'Temoc was the commanding officer of the Klingon K't'inga-class cruiser, IKS T'Ong. In 2290, the T'Ong was dispatched on a crucial mission for the Klingon High Command at the time the Federation and Klingon Empire were at war. In 2365, the T'Ong returned from that mission, unaware of the changes in relations between the two powers. Special emissary K'Ehleyr was dispatched to the USS Enterprise-D on a priority mission to intercept the T'Ong before its crew woke up and attacked any Federation colonies.

"Captain." Worf said. Picard noticed the images on the screen. Picard reviewed a few of the files.

"Klingons on Earth four hundred years ago, before there was a Starfleet? This is a violation of the temporal prime directive." Picard muttered. Picard taped his com badge. "Data." Picard said. "Prepare the ship for a temporal incursion target the late twentieth century. Picard out."

"Sir." Worf said.

"Yes"

"These files are over four hundred years old. They appear to be a part of the standard Starfleet archive. Picard wondered where Worf was going with this.

"The "Stephen Hawking"?" Picard said with surprise.

"Yes." Worf said. The "Stephen Hawking" was Federation ship captured during the first Federation-Klingon War. Whatever secrets that ship had were now in the hands of the Klingons.

Worf and Picard looked at each other as a terrifying realization swept over them. The second Klingon invasion of Earth could start at any second. Picard left astrometrics to make the Enterprise ready for war. Behind him, Worf stood at the astrometrics console dreaming of glorious combat.

4\. Chapter 4

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy stood with the two Klingons in the middle of the cemetery. The lands around them was quiet and warm. There was a light fog that covered the land of the dead. Buffy felt centered and excited at the same time. Her slayer sense was tingling. She could feel the other vampires moving in the darkness around them. Buffy could tell the two monsters were looking at her. They seemed strong. But strength didn't matter when dealing with the supernatural. Only knowledge mattered. She could use them as allies if only she could make them understand what they were dealing with here. Buffy couldn't understand their language and she had no idea how intelligent they were. She tried to connect to them anyway.

"Stake." Buffy said as she held up the piece of wood she used to kill vampires. The Klingons looked at it. Their eyes showed no comprehension. "Staaake" Buffy said slowly and a little silly. She felt like a preschool teacher with students who looked like they could eat her for breakfast.

A rustling came from the darkness beyond. Four vampires came out of the dead grey fog. Their eyes were bright yellow. Their teeth were sharp and pointy. The Klingons talked among themselves about the ridges across the forehead of the vampires.

"Stand behind me." Buffy said. She had decided to protect them. Buffy had her doubts about the two strangers. But she had seen how they had howled over their fallen comrade. They wore tailored clothing and used tools. Buffy felt more kindred to them than the soulless killers that shuffled her way.

"I'll protect you." Buffy said to the Klingons.

"*Dalegh'a'" Kragtowl*" said to Shohas Rann as he pointed to one of the vampires. "Do you see?" The vampires had ridges on their foreheads just like the Klingons.

"Could this be the lost world?" Kragtowl asked. Klingon legend spoke of a tribe of Klingons so evil that they were cast into the outer darkness by Emperor Kahless.

"If they are the cast-out it will be my honor to exterminate them." Shohas growled. The two Klingons spread out around Buffy. This was an attack pattern every Klingon child knew. Neither Kragtowl or Shohas gave a thought to Buffy. If the creatures before them were indeed the cast out their honor demanded that they slay. The two Klingons charged forward knocking two vampires flat on their backs. Kragtowl rolled sideways giving Buffy room to work. Buffy gave the vampire a tap with her stake. It disappeared in a cloud of dust. Buffy quickly leapt to the second vampire. She dispatched it in one motion. She had the rhythm down now. She knew what they were doing. The Klingons had no weapons to speak of so they did what they could. They were working as a team with Buffy to set up the vampires for the kill. Two more vampires came out of the bushes. They made the same move. Kragtowl and Shohas took the two vampires down. Buffy came in close behind them. She took out the vampire held by Shohas. The vampires were learning as well. The vampire Kragtowl held down bit him on the arm. The vampire wiggled free. It flung Kragtowl away with one arm. The Klingon flew across the graveyard like a sack of oats.

"I forgot how strong they are." Buffy thought. "Because I usually kill them so fast." Buffy searched for a way to the freed vampire. The Klingon was in her way. It was actually growling at the vampire. Buffy didn't have time for this. Buffy jammed her elbow into the Klingon ribs then followed up with a blow from her left hand. The Klingon looked at her with shock and surprise in his face. Buffy didn't have time to explain. She pulled the stake from her wristband and jammed it into the vampire in back of her without looking. It exploded into a cloud of dust.

The Klingon looked at his bleeding hand. He knew what this was. Before his fall from grace, he was a teacher at one of the many Klingon combat training centers. He's had seen many a young inductee bloody themselves on the training field. He knew what this was. He had been saved by a superior fighter. Not only did he owe her the life debt but now he was obliged to learn from her.

"Screw this. These guys are nuts" said the last vampire as he scurried away.

Buffy looked over the Klingons and felt sorry for them. They both looked battered and bruised and lost. Now one of them was bleeding. Buffy made her decision even before she was aware of it.

"Alright, you guys are coming home with me." Buffy said. The Klingons understood none of it. She was about to repeat herself when she noticed that neither of the strange men was paying attention to her. The one furthest away, Shohas Rann, was staring at something on the ground. He was staring at the body of the Klingon killed by a vampire earlier. The body was moving.

"*pagh Dochvam nuq" Shohas Rann*" said. "What is this?!"

The third Klingon, Klang, stood. His skin was ashen; his eyes were yellow, his teeth naturally sharp were even sharper now. Klang could smell the blood coming from the Klingons across the graveyard. He turned his ghastly yellow eyes to the food he was about to consume. His hunger made his skin burn with the lust for the slaughter. He wanted to hear them scream and beg for their lives.

"The Cast-Out." Kragtowl muttered. He was shaken to the core. Truly this was Gre'thor. The damned walked here. Kragtowl began to feel hopelessness creep into his soul as watched the corpse of Klang lumber toward them Both he and Shohas Rann took out their Dk'Tang knives.

"These guys are going to get themselves killed." Buffy thought. Without a second thought she and Kragtowl joined Shohas Rann to fight the Klingon Vampire.

5\. Chapter 5

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy stood with the two Klingons. Before them a tall ferocious Klingon vampire growled, showing sharp murderous teeth. The vampire held his qutluch knife at the ready. The knife was prickly with odd ridges designed for tearing flesh.

"*Fek'lhr*" Shohas muttered. Klingon legend spoke of a demon that served as the gatekeeper of Hell. Fek'lhr was charged with keeping souls from escaping damnation. It belonged here in this cursed place but his friend Klang did not. Shohas knew Klang. He was a Klingon of some honor. To see his friend like this made him both angry and sad. Both Klingons were angry and disturbed by what their comrade had become. All Buffy saw was a Vampire she wanted to kill. The two Klingons looked at each other. A plan formed between them. They world grab Klang by the arms disabling him while the tiny female stabbed Klang in the chest with her magic stick. The Klingons struck like lightning. They each grabbed Klang by the arms and slammed him to the ground. Buffy understood what they were doing. She pounced on Klang landing on his chest. Klang thrust his hips upwards throwing Buffy off of him. He turned and bit Shohas deeply. Klingon blood flowed into his mouth. It tasted hot and spicy. Shohas screamed. His grip on Klang loosened. Klang ripped his arm free and slammed his fist into the head of Kragtowl several times. Klang rolled free. He was on all fours as he lunged towards Kragtowl. Shohas drove his knife into the side of Klang. Klingon blood splattered from the wound. Klang looked more irritated than hurt. He looked at Shohas with bared teeth and an expression of pure evil.

"Wait your turn." He growled. Klang lunged towards the exposed neck of Kragtowl. He would drink his blood then feed on the rest of these fools. His mouth opened exposing bright sharp teeth. He tensed as he bit down. As he tasted hot Klingon blood his vision went black as Buffy kicked him in the head. Buffy stomped again driving the vampire into the dirt. Klang rolled away from her and got to his feet. The vampire leaned in and grabbed Buffy by her blouse. He lifted the slayer off of her feet and flung her across the graveyard. Buffy slammed into a marble headstone that knocked the breath out of her. She slumped to the ground as darkness filled her vision.

Klang howled as he looked upon the bodies of his defeated enemies. The daemon within him never felt so powerful. This alien body was more powerful than any that its kind has possessed before.

"This world will be mine." Klang muttered as stormed off into the darkness.

It was easier than expected getting the Klingons back to her house. Buffy could see that Kragtowl was badly injured. In addition to the blood he had lost Buffy could tell he favored his left side. His ribs must be bruised as well. Shohas and Buffy carried Kragtowl back to her house and dumped him on the couch. The Scooby's gathered around the strange being.

"What kind of demon is this?" Rona asked.

"Doesn't look like much" Chao-Ahn said in Chinese.

Buffy cleared a space around the Klingons. The Scoobies and the Potentials were pressing in close around them.

"Willow?" Buffy said. Willow waved Buffy to silence. She had been working on the translation spell the moment Buffy had burst through the front door with two bleeding aliens.

"This town really needs a monster hospital." She thought. Her eyes fell across a string of words that was perfect for what she needed.

"The Veritas spell." She thought. Willow muttered a few words in Latin. Buffy leaned in closer to see if she could understand what the Klingon was saying.

"*Qoy qeylIS vav wo*'" Kragtowl muttered over and over. His words held no meaning for Buffy. "qeylIS vav wo' Qoy prayer wa' maHvaD woDlu'chugh" Kragtowl continued to mumble.

"Kahless father of the empire hear my prayer. The cast out are among us" suddenly Buffy could understand him.

"Poor fella is in shock." Buffy thought. She reached out a hand to comfort him. That's when she saw a third Klingon standing near the door.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. She was sure she had counted all of her Klingons.

"*qeylIS vav wo*'" The strange Klingon said. Kragtowl turned his head to the new voice. He and Shohas were in shock. Standing before them was the legendary image of Kahless The Unforgettable. Kahless who was the founder of the first Klingon empire who had been dead for thousands of years.

**The Klingon home world.**

There was a silence in the room for nearly the space of an hour. The high command could not believe what they were seeing.

"The Cast Out have returned." Admiral Koroth said. The Klingon legend spoke of a race of Klingons so evil that they were cast off the home world and into the outer darkness by no less than Kahless himself. Where the Cast Out ended up was anyone's guess. Koroth feared that the Klingons he sentenced to death had found them.

"Do we know their location?" Koroth asked. A scrawny tech from astrometrics answered. "Well, we definitely know they're in the Alpha sector. They may as close as a hundred light years." He said.

"What of the tiny pink female? Could she be Lukara reborn?" Koroth asked. No one dared to answer him. "What of Klang?" There was more silence in the room. "He was infected in a matter of minutes. If a single member of the Cast Out makes it back here we would be doomed. We have no defense against those monsters."

Everyone knew what that meant. Koroth didn't have to say it but he said it anyway. "For now, the invasion of this new world is cancelled."

6\. Chanper 6

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

*The Klingon Home world*

Admiral Koroth sat with his staff in the cafeteria of the Klingon High Command. His staff were still trying to come to grip with bizarre recent events. A trio of prisoners had been sent to the battle world to die with honor. Somehow, they ended up on an alien planet only a hundred light years away, a planet filled with demons from Klingon legend.

"The cast out." Koroth shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The cast out were just bedtime stories parents told their children to make sure they grew up with honor. The cast out were not real. They couldn't be. He could not deny the evidence of his own eyes. The sensors placed in the bodies of the prisoners gave him all the evidence he needed. The gagh on his plate was fresh warm and alive. The worms wiggled against his fork. The data generated by the prisoners only left him with questions. Who was the tiny female that fought the cast-out? What was this world that gave room for the dead to live again? Koroth needed answers now. He needed more than what the sensors gave him. His communications device chirped twice.

"Koroth here." He said to the communication device.

"We are ready." A voice said. It was captain Seron from his old ship the IKS "Shining Glory" The "Shining Glory" was the last ship he commanded. The voice of his old executive office gave him the only sense of relief he'd felt in days.

"Execute" Koroth commanded. A teleport beam enveloped him. The Admiral disappeared. It took almost ten minutes for his staff to notice that he was gone. Admiral Koroth appeared on the bridge of his old ship. Everything was just as he had left it years ago. Koroth nodded to the Klingon that sat in the captain's chair. The captain of the IKS "Shining Glory" opened a comm channel to engineering.

"Prepare for temporal incursion," He said. The IKS "Shining Glory" broke orbit from Kronos as it headed to the Earth of the past.

*Earth 1996 AD*

Buffy ran in the darkness. She was hunting a vampire. Tree limbs and bushes were pushed aside as she ran. Things at home were getting crazy and she'd had enough. The strangers she had rescued a few hours ago, were apparently aliens from another world. They called themselves Klingons. As Buffy understood it they were sent here to Earth to die. The problem was that here people here didn't stay dead. The Earth held unholy forces that could raise the dead and defile Klingon honor. Buffy ran in the darkness looking for a Klingon vampire to kill, because if she didn't, according to the Klingons at home, the might of the entire Klingon empire would fall down upon the planet. It would be worse than any apocalypse that she'd stopped before. The Empire would destroy the Earth because of fear. According to Klingon legend a race of wicked beings were cast out of Kronos into the outer darkness. No one knew where they ended up. Her Klingons believed the cast-out ended up here on Earth. To Buffy's horror she was told that her Klingons were wired to transmit everything they experienced back to the home world. Buffy had to show them that the Earth was safe, that the Earth was protected. If she could not show them that the Earth was not a threat to the empire they would destroy it as a matter of honor.

Buffy skid to a stop. Her slayer sense was tingling. Her target was near. This was the reason she came alone. Her two Klingon friends would only get in her way. Their knives were useless. They did not know how to fight the supernatural.

She found the Klingon in a clearing just outside the cemetery. He was bent over a pile of stones next to a fire muttering an incantation. Buffy couldn't tell if it prayer or a spell. She didn't care.

"Hello Coward." She said in Klingon as she stepped out of the darkness. She had picked up a few choice terms from her Klingons at home. The face of the vampire twisted contempt. "Is this what you do? Do you hide in the dark? Are you afraid? Her words angered him as she hoped they would. The vampire leapt upon her without a second thought.

Buffy swung her right arm and slammed the vampire in the face knocking him sideways. Klang hit the ground on all fours. He turned his head towards Buffy. The heel of her foot came down across his head. The vampire went down then rolled away from her. He jumped to his feet. They stood there facing each other a moment. Buffy and the vampire held their arms in the classic boxer's position. Buffy stepped in left foot first then jabbed with her right fist. She broke the Klingon's nose. Klang came back with a right fist to Buffy's jaw knocking her backwards. The vampire leapt at her. Buffy brought up both of her arms blocking the vampire. She spun. Her fist hit the side of the vampire's face. She spun again and the other fist hit Klang again. The vampire stumbled backwards. Buffy did not let up. She hit him with a series of blows to the face and chest. A normal vampire would have been on his knees by now with broken bones. The Klingon refused to go down.

Klang growled. He had enough of this. The demon that owned his flesh recognized what he was fighting.

"So, this is a Slayer." The demon thought. Klang eased control of his features. Yellow eyes and fangs appeared. That's when he made up his mind to kill her as quickly as possible. Klang came back with a roar. His claws scratched across Buffy's face drawing blood. The vampire leaned in with teeth bared. Buffy put up an arm to block him. It didn't help. By sheer strength the Klingon pulled himself closer to Buffy's warm throbbing neck. Klang mustered all of his strength and clamped down on Buffy's neck. They were torn apart by an exploding torpedo from a D5 class Klingon cruiser.

7\. Chapter 7

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy opened her eyes as the teleport beam faded. She felt achy all over. The Klingons had grabbed her just as the torpedo hit. Admiral Koroth watched the tiny female struggle to stand in the teleport chamber. She looked small and weak and far too pink.

"This is the guardian of the gates of Gre'thor?" he thought. Koroth grunted as he stood.

"What is this place?" He asked Buffy. The translation spell Willow had cast on her was still working.

"This is Sunnydale." Buffy said in perfect Klingon. "I am the slayer. The one girl in the world with the strength and the speed to…" Koroth cut her off. "You are Fek'lhr?" Koroth asked her if she was the guardian of the gates of Hell.

"Not exactly." Buffy answered. "I don't so much as guard them as kill them." Buffy answered smugly.

"Alone?" Koroth amazed. "You do this alone? Where is your army?"

"Army?" Buffy thought of the potentials. She found the idea of using them as an army appealing. Buffy felt cramp on the teleport deck. She tried to walk forward and bumped her nose against an invisible shield.

"We don't know what you are." Koroth said as he examined the small shaft of wood in his hand. "You use this against the cast out?" he asked.

"It's the only thing that works on vampires." Buffy said. Koroth pressed a button. An image of vampire Klang appeared on the screen behind him. Buffy eyes gazed over the image.

"This must end here." Koroth said. "We have no defense against the cast out. You see how quickly Klang was converted. The cast out will spread among us like a plague. To stop this, the might of the entire Klingon empire will fall upon this world. Planet Sunnydale would be destroyed!"

"Yeah, this guy is a tough customer." Buffy said nonchalantly. "But I can take him." She examined her fingernails trying to play it cool.

Koroth slammed his fist on the control panel. "This is a Klingon Warrior!" Koroth yelled. "His death must be a proper one. This is a matter of honor!" Koroth reached behind the control panel and tossed some items at Buffy. It went right through the shield. Buffy caught the Defense Force uniform with its black and grey leather like cloth. Buffy looked down at the curved piece of metal on the floor. Buffy picked it up. It felt light in her hand. It was a single piece of curved metal with razor sharp edges and tips. It was a double-sided scimitar with hooks like the horns of a deer on the end. Buffy picked it up. It felt right in her hands.

"It's called a *bat'leth* or the Sword of Kahless." Koroth said. "It is a weapon of honor. It was used by Kahless the first emperor to defeat the cast out and expel them from Kronos."

"A mystical weapon? I could use one of those." Buffy thought.

"Klang must die by this weapon so that all of Kronos will see him die with honor." Koroth said. Koroth tapped a few buttons. The shield around the teleport pad died.

"Come." Koroth said. "I will train you."

Buffy turned her back to the Klingon as she changed into the services uniform. The cloth of the uniform fit snugly on her body. Buffy picked the bat'leth of the floor and cradled it correctly in the nook of her arm.

"C'mon old man." She said. "let's do this."

**Aboard the Enterprise-D**

Worf had some time to kill. The temporal incursion to Earth was delayed for a day to give Geordi time to run diagnostics on ship systems. Worf spread himself out on the very comfortable couch in his quarters as he viewed the videos that were retrieved from the Starfleet cloud. On the 40-inch screen, he watched a young blond haired human female fight monsters. She was magnificent. Worf watched as Buffy staked two vampires turned and pivot kicked a third in one smooth motion. Another vampire came up behind her. She decapitated it with one swipe from what appeared to be a bat'leth.

"Impossible." Worf thought. He pressed the pause button. The image of Buffy froze on the screen. "Impossible." Worf thought again. He pressed the "play" button. The video continued. Worf leaned forward. He watched as Buffy jumped on the back of a large Klingon male. She held her arm across his neck choking him. The Klingon fell backwards slamming her to the ground. Buffy thrust her hips upward throwing the vampire off of her.

"I would have held on tighter." Worf thought. Ambassador K'Ehleyr was his last mate. She was a Human/Klingon hybrid. She was killed years ago. Worf still missed her. He remembered her passion and fire. She was a true Klingon woman. They had a son together before she was killed by Duras of the Klingon High Council. Worf continued to watch Buffy for hours. Without knowing it he was falling in love with her. After a while, Worf left to assist Geordi and speed up the diagnostics. He couldn't wait to get back to ancient Earth. He had to meet this woman.

**Earth 1996 AD**

Xander Harris stood on the back porch of the Summers home watching the potentials work out. Sure, Buffy was missing in action but at least there were two burly aliens in the house knocking over the furniture. Xander exhaled as he looked the girls over. A few of them were shaping up nicely. Most of them still has work to do. None of them had Buffy's appeal or power. He had worked with the slayer for over five years. He worshiped the ground she walked on. He remembered her cute smile, firm breasts, hips and golden hair. He remembered when he first saw her years ago at Sunnydale high. His cousin was killed by vampires and this girl came out of nowhere and stopped things from getting worse. She'd saved the world multiple times and died twice doing so. Xander respected her much and loved her a little bit too.

Kragtowl came out of the living room to stand beside Xander.

"Are all the females on this planet trained for combat?" he asked.

"Just the ones we're going to send to war." Xander answered. Kragtowl had been watching Xander for the last day. He was young once. He knew what Xander was feeling.

"You can never have her." Kragtowl said to Xander. "She has a warrior's heart. She has a heart of fire and dreams of blood and combat."

Xander looked at the Klingon strangely.

"Sure." He said back sarcastically. But he knew in his heart that Buffy needed a little more bad in her lovers than he had. Suddenly, Kragtowl grabbed Xander by an arm and growled in his ear.

"She has a. destiny." He said. "It is her fate to banish the cast out from this world. You are only here to assist her."

"I know." Xander said sadly to himself. "I'm Buffy's bitch."

8\. Chapter 8

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

The sound of metal clanged in the air. Two bat'leths slammed into each other. White sparks appeared in the air. Buffy pulled her bat'leth back as she had been taught, twisted her body to build up speed then slammed the blunted edge of the bat'leth into admiral Koroth. The Klingon fell backwards. Buffy jumped on him landing on his chest. She pressed the edge of the bat'leth against Koroth's neck.

"jegh'a'!" Buffy demanded he surrender. Koroth tapped the deck twice. Buffy stood, never taking her eyes off him. Koroth had taught her never allow mercy to be fatal. Buffy flipped the bat'leth pointing the sharp edges at Koroth.

"Not bad." Koroth said in Klingon. "With the vampire, you will show no mercy. You will strike with no thought of retreat. You will give the vampire a quick and honorable death."

"Death is my gift." Buffy said. "I make it with my hands." It sounded poetic in Klingon. Koroth wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Again." He said as he faced Buffy and charged forward.

**The Summers Home**

"I haven't much time." Kragtowl said. "I've been infected with the curse." Xander looked over the bandaged hand of the Klingon. There was some blood with a slight dark purple tinge on the bandage. "When my time comes, it may fall to you to ensure I meet death with honor." He said. Xander didn't know what to say. The Klingon was basically asking Xander to kill him.

"Your Buffy." Kragtowl asked. "Where is her family? Where is her house? Surly, the house of Summer must be one of the most powerful families on this world." Xander shook his head.

"Not so much" he said. "Her mother is dead and her father is gone."

"She is an orphan?" Kragtowl asked.

"She fights the demons of this world alone." Xander said.

"Lady Lukara has been reborn." growled Kragtowl. "Before she met Kahless she was a commoner. But she had a heart of fire. She stood with Kahless against the hordes of Molor the hated tyrant. Do your people know of Honor?" Kragtowl asked. Kragtowl didn't wait for Xander to answer. "Honor is respect." Kragtowl said gravely. Xander wondered what point the old Klingon was making. Kragtowl grunted then doubled over. His voice was strained as he tried to speak. "We must live and die with respect for others and ourselves. The condemned must not linger or suffer."

"I don't." Xander said. Kragtowl suddenly stood straight. He dead body vibrated with a new-found energy. His yellow eyes glowed with a bright hellish light. His Klingon teeth were now sharp enough to rip flesh. Xander jumped backwards as Kragtowl swiped at him. Klingon claws caught his jacket and ripped through the sleeve like it was paper. Kragtowl was fully vampire now. The potentials noticed the ruckus. Rona, Kennedy and Amanda rushed the Klingon. Amanda and Rona tried to hold it by the arms. Kennedy came in with her stake for the kill. Kragtowl swept them away as if they were stuffed animals. As their bodies slammed against the wall Kragtowl resumed his pursuit of Xander. The Klingon chased him from the back porch to the kitchen. Shohas heard the commotion and made his way from the living room. He saw Kragtowl and was shocked. His comrade was a monster. He had become fully cast-out. He was a beast with no honor.

"*pagh QaQ 'oH*" Shohas said. "This no good." It made him angry and sad to see a Klingon warrior like this. Kragtowl was being defiled. This was no way for a Klingon to die. Shohas held his knife at the ready.

"That won't work." Xander said.

"Against these creatures, what can?" Shohas said. Something fast, a blur came across their line of sight. It slammed into Kragtowl knocking him forward. A long shaft of wood exploded out of his chest. Blood splattered across the kitchen wall. Xander didn't see who it was. He knew it was a girl. He could see her long brown hair. The smell of the woman hit and lit a storm of memories inside of him. Xander felt the stirring of an ocean of desire that he refused to acknowledge even to himself.

"Is everyone ok?" The woman asked.

"Five by Five" answered Xander to Faith.

**Starfleet Headquarters Stardate 2367**

"The 'Stephen Hawking'" Amanda Rosenberg said to herself. The "Stephen Hawking" was a Starfleet research craft that had been captured during the first Human Klingon war. It was Starfleet practice to give all ships the same basic data core. Every ship they sent out into the galaxy carried a copy of the Starfleet cloud which meant that every Starfleet ship had a copy of the video files created by Willow Rosenberg hundreds of years ago. When she used the Borg transwarp core as a sacred object to unlock the files she inadvertently unlocked them everywhere including the Starfleet archive aboard the "Stephen Hawking" Now the Klingons had access to those files, now an entire Klingon battle fleet had just executed a temporal incursion back to Sunnydale.

We have the core." Rosenberg thought. "This isn't supposed to be happening. We have the holy core!" The only fact that calmed her down was the knowledge that the Enterprise-D had just executed a temporal incursion to ancient Sunnydale. They would be too late to stop the Klingon battle fleet. They would be too late to stop the Borg.

"They won't stop what happens to Willow." Amanda thought as she paged through the profiles of the Enterprise bridge crew. She had Worf's profile on the screen. His brown skin, cranial ridges and sharp Klingon features were crisp on the high-resolution monitor.

"It's up to you big boy." Amanda thought. It's up to you to save us all. A commotion outside of her office drew her attention. Senior Fleet admiral Goering and several troops from Starfleet security were on the other side of the glass door to her office. She knew why they were here. She was surprised it had taken them so long. Operations Admiral Amanda Rosenberg sat calmly at her desk as she waited for the troops to enter and for her to be arrested.

9\. Chapter 9

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"This is the story of the cast-out." Koroth said. He leaned against the command console as he thought of a way to explain thousands of years of Klingon history to Buffy. "The official history starts with the defeat of the tyrant Molor by Kathless. Our real history starts tens of thousands of years before that. Koroth exhaled as he began to tell the story. "Our world, Kronos, orbited a twin star system. Millions of years ago, one of the stars collapsed into a black hole. The shock wave cleared the inner solar system and pulled Kronos closer to the primary star. Kronos warmed and life began. "Koroth wondered how the tiny pink creature from Sunnydale would take the incredible news he was about to share. "The second star, the one that collapsed into a black hole, opened a shortcut to a region of space very different than our own. It was a region of space filled with creature of incredible darkness. It was filled with monsters. Monsters from this other place came to Kronos. The worst among them were the cast-out. They violated the native lifeforms of Kronos. They murdered us, they terrorized us. They hurt us so badly, that they changed our evolutionary path. Until a few thousand years ago, they were the dominant lifeform of Kronos. The tyrant Molor returned from the dead as cast-out.

"Yes, yes." Buffy said. "Your world has a hellmouth." She said nonchalantly.

"Hell mouth?" Koroth said unsure about the word.

"A hellmouth is a place where monsters dwell." Buffy said. "Fortunately, you have me." Buffy felt smug thinking about the number of times she had saved the world. "I kill the monsters. I am the Slayer."

Koroth continued his story. "It was Lady Lukara who had the magic and knowledge of the ancient ways to bless the bat'leth of Kahless. She used it as a sacred object for a spell powerful enough to blast the cast-out off of Kronos and into another dimension entirely.

"Vampires." Buffy said. "You call vampires the cast-out."

"We have no defense against them." Koroth said. "They changed us." Koroth was upset and could barely hide his anger. "They violated us. They made it easier for them to possesses us. It is said that they could even possess the living."

"You don't have Slayers?" Buffy asked. She imagined the terror of living on a hellmouth without slayers.

"Now you understand." Koroth said. "how important it is that Klang be destroyed as quickly as possible. His kind must never make it back to Kronos. If one of them, if just one of the cast-out makes it back to Kronos then we are doomed. It will open the portal and flood the world with darkness."

"Open the portal?" Buffy said. It was a question. Koroth looked puzzled. Then he understood.

"The cast-out have the power to open the hellmouth as you call it, at will." He said. "Sunnydale, your planet will be drenched in blood." Koroth growled as he processed his emotions.

"Earth." Buffy said. "The town is Sunnydale. The name of the planet is Earth." Koroth was shocked. He didn't know that this was the home of the dreaded Federation. Starfleet would spring from here. Thousands of Klingon warriors would die in the future because of Starfleet. He could stop that now. He had a D5 warship at his command. He could conquer this world in less than a day. But, to strike a defenseless target was without honor. He was reminded of an old Klingon saying.

"*qaqmeH neH toD 'Iw tlhoQ teH'e' spill*" - "It is better to spill a drop of blood to stop more."

"Starfleet lives." Admiral Koroth thought. "Half a millennium from now we will meet the children of Earth on the field of battle as equals and they will die with honor."

"You have two days Buffy Summers of Earth." Koroth said. "You have two days until that child of the damned opens not only the Hellmouth here but also the Hellmouth near Kronos. Two worlds will be lost.

"I'll figure out something." Buffy said. "I always do."

**Starfleet Headquarters Stardate 2367**

Admiral Rosenberg sat in her boss's office with her hands folded on the old dark maple desk. Her coven knew there were risks involved in infiltrating Starfleet. They were willing to take the risk. The events recorded by her ancestor had repercussions that could destroy more than one world. She and others made it their responsibility to make sure that both Kronos and Earth survived the past. Rosenberg knew that things were going to get bad before they got better. The events of the past would reach clear across the galaxy. Even the Borg would get involved. Her boss, admiral Robert Spiegel, paced back and forth in his office. He'd had pulled some strings to avoid her being dumped in the brig.

"Conspiracy and the unauthorized use of Starfleet resources alone is enough to have you sent to Rura Penthe for life!" Her Boss was upset.

"Mandy, what's going on here?" he asked. Rosenberg didn't answer immediately. Before she could he interrupted her.

"Before you left the academy, I knew you were special. You were at the top of your class in both tactics and linguistics. I once watched you run a mile in under four minutes during the class Olympics. "Her Boss was distraught. "What happened to you?" he asked. He couldn't understand how the cadet he'd handpicked right out of the academy had gone so wrong.

"Amanda." He said. "An entire Klingon battle fleet has just executed a temporal incursion. The energy pattern puts them in the same year as the Borg core you found." It took a moment for her boss to understand what he had just said. "You have a Borg transwarp core sitting on your desk like a paperweight! Do you know just how extraordinary dangerous any Borg artifacts are? Every part of a Borg ship is covered in nanotechnology. The Borg are a disease!" Amanda found her voice.

"I placed it in a force-field" she said. "The files stored in the Starfleet cloud were encrypted by a spell placed on the data by one of my ancestors. Uncovering that core was the trigger event we've been waiting centuries to occur. These events began with my family and ends with my family." Robert stopped and looked at her. His eyes grew wide. Amanda was playing with dangerous forces.

"Temporal Engineering is a tricky thing." Robert said. "You're talking about altering reality itself. We have no idea even if we're living in a altered timeline right now. Do you know what you've done?"

"This is what we know." Amanda replied. "A Borg cube came to Earth four hundred years ago, and was destroyed by a force beyond comprehension. That force still exists and we have control of it. The events at Wolf 359 prove that the Borg are not as bright as we think they are. The Borg have the data records from four hundred years ago. They know what happened." Amanda had seen all of the records. She has been forced to watch them over and over again since she was a child. She had been forced to memorize the events of the past. Based on what she had seen she was confident.

"The Borg should know never to *fuck* with the Earth again." She said. "Robert." She said as her expression broke. She felt as if she was betraying an old friend. "I've got to see this through. As you said I was good at tactics at the academy. I have has already mapped this contingency." Her form wavered as she teleported away.

10\. chapter 10

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Shohas stood over the pile of dust that was his comrade in arms. Kragtowl had met him here on this strange world. They had come here to die with Honor. So far most of them had not. Klang had been murdered by the cast out and was now among the dishonored. Kragtowl had been infected and lay as a pile of dust beneath his feet. Shohas knew he was next. He looked briefly at the being known as "Xander" then looked away. His shame was too great.

"*not moj yIteq yIchev jIH*. I will not become cast-out." Shohas said to himself.

"You may not have a choice." The image of Kahless said behind him. Shohas knew that Kahless had died with honor thousands of years ago, He knew this was a monster, a ghost, a phantom.

"What is this world?" Shohas asked Xander. "What do you call this planet?"

"Earth." Xander answered. "This planet is called Earth."

"Starfleet!" Shohas was shocked. He had no idea the Humans hid such a secret. "You are Starfleet?" he asked.

"What's Starfleet?" Xander asked.

"Where I am from, the Humans have a vast and powerful empire. After you exterminate the weak and unworthy in a eugenics war you will fly off to conquer the stars. The flag of your federation will fly over many defeated worlds." Shohas stirred the ashes of his fallen friend with his toe. "We never suspected the humans come from a world of monsters." Shohas seemed mildly upset. He was afraid. "If one of the cast-out gets back to the home world we would be doomed. We have no defense." He said.

"You guys don't have slayers?" Xander asked. Shohas looked at him puzzled.

"What is Slayer?" he asked. Xander wished Giles was here. He could explain it better. Xander tried to explain anyway.

"Slayer, the one girl in the world with the speed, the power, the calling to fight the vampire or the cast-out as you call them. She is a gift from ancient wizards. She is eternal. When one slayer falls, another is called. The war goes on." Xander looked at Faith, "Except for that one time a slayer came back. The ancient wizards didn't have CPR."

"Can your Slayer handle a cast-out at full power?" Shohas asked. "History records a cast-out single handedly defeating an entire platoon sent by Kahless.

"l believe in her." Xander said. "Buffy is a supernatural being." He said. "She is the avatar of a force beyond comprehension. She'll find a way to beat your buddy Klang. She's beat every other thing that has come her way. This world is full of monsters. You know that now, right?"

"Yes." Shohas answered. "And now, because of my telemetric implants so does the entire Home world."

Under pale moonlight the undead Klingon walked. The woods of Sunnydale held creatures both natural and unnatural. All the noise stopped as he walked by. One by one, the voices of the singing night collapsed into quiet. All the animals knew that death was near. Klang stopped. He stood still as he smelled the air. He sensed something unnatural. Klang smiled. He wanted a fight. It had been hours since he had been attacked by a Human female and then blown apart by the torpedo from a D5 cruiser. The demon within managed to heal the animated corpse. Now he as angry. The Klingon was looking for a fight. Klang pulled out his Dk'Tang knife then sniffed the air again. His clawed hands stroked the blade as he muttered an old curse. He blessed his knife with the power to kill anything. The ancient wizards of Kronos knew the killing curse. The Cast-Out made slaves of them. There was a rustling in the bushes ahead. Something was coming at him. Three Turok-Han came out of the darkness. They surrounded Klang. The First appeared to him in the form of Kathless.

"*nuqDaq 'oH batlhlIj*" said Kathless. "Where is your honor?" he asked. "You have been defeated in combat by a tiny female, you have been sent to this world to die. The high command has sent an imperial cruiser to kill you like a dog." The First spewed contempt at Klang who took the insults in silence. The cast-out knew of the minor phantom that called itself the First. They had waged war against it thousands of years ago.

"*wov teq vo' puS*" Klang hissed. The image of the First wavered. He looked shocked. He'd thought that ancient magic was lost to Kronos.

"*mIgh teq*" Klang said again. The First wavered then exploded into a million shining fragments. The banishing spell used by Klang was just as effective as the day it was first used thousands of years ago on Kronos.

The Turok-Han growled. Klang waived his Dk'Tang knife. The Turok-Han recognized the magic that radiated off of it. The knife was enchanted. It could kill anything now.

"We defeated you once, we will always destroy you, brother." Klang muttered as he lunged forward. The first Turok-Han was surprised when Klang came at him. Creatures usually ran and screamed in its presence. Klang stabbed the Dk'Tang knife into the protected heart of the demon. It exploded into a cloud of dust. The second Turok-Han was within a hair's breadth of him. Klang turned and slashed his knife across the throat of the second vampire. It grabbed its throat in surprise. Klang tossed the knife to his other hand then jammed it into the side of the vampire. Klang grunted as he jerked the knife upwards cutting through the bone of the rib cage. The Turok-Han whimpered in the moment before Klang ended it. The third Turok-Han hesitated. For the first time in hundreds of years it felt fear. Klang approached the vampire slowly and deliberately. He had a message to send.

"When you return to the void. Tell the others that we have returned." The Turok-Han whimpered. "Tell the others that *the Lords of Gre'thor* have returned." The Turok-Han turned to run. Klang leapt upon it and slit its throat. As it choked on its own blood. Klang stabbed it in the back piercing its heart. Klang stood in the renewed quiet of the night. He knew what he had to do next. He turned and made his way towards the home of Buffy Summers.

11\. chapter 11

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

She put away the last of her belongings as she hurried to get to the staff meeting. The young girl fluttered around the apartment. She placed items in various dressers and closets around her moderate quarters. Her grandmother's ring, went into one drawer, her grandfather's d'k tahg knife went into her trophy case next to her personal bat'leth. Tavana Kanff was an exceptionally young Klingon female. She was here on the Enterprise-D as a reward for being the in the top one percent of her class at Starfleet academy. While Worf was the first Klingon to join Starfleet, she was here to make sure he would not be the last.

"Captain Picard requests that all senior officers assemble in the green room for a staff meeting in five minutes." The voice echoed over the ships intercom. A moment later her personal communicator beeped. It was Worf.

"Cadet Kanff, you are ordered to attend this staff meeting under my accommodation." Worf said. His voice was clear harsh and demanding. Worf spoke like a Klingon. She could feel the power of his voice. Tavana came across a small locket with a photograph of her parents inside. Intense feelings of homesickness overcame her. It brought back to her why she joined Starfleet in the first place. Tavana came from a small colony at the outskirts of the Klingon empire. Her life had been a simple one of harvesting crops and slaughtering food animals. All that changed when she began to have intense and vivid nightmares. That was her motivation to join Starfleet. In one of her dreams, that traumatized her for weeks, she saw a cast-out on Earth. She saw hundreds of Humans killed and blood everywhere. She saw Worf laying on his back, gutted and covered in his own blood. She saw Kronos covered in fire and smoke and darkness. She saw two worlds destroyed. That was the first time she had ever screamed in her life. Her shriek had awakened her parents in the next room. The next day she submitted her application to Starfleet. She spent the last three years fighting her way to the top of her class. Whatever her visions were telling her she wanted to be ready. She came out of her daydream of the past and glanced at a clock.

"paS jIH!, I'm late!" Tavana exclaimed. She put away the locket and memories of the past as she scurried out of the room.

Captain Picard watched his senior officers assemble. One by one each department head entered the room. From medical, came doctor Beverly Crusher. Her blood red hair fluttered around her shoulders. Next came Geordi La Forge from Engineering. He was blind since birth but managed the ships systems and warp drives with the help a prosthetic that allowed him to see the entire visual spectrum as well as subspace. Behind him was Commander Data who was the first artificial lifeform to join Starfleet. Behind him was commander Riker his second in command. Worf was the last one to enter. He was nearly at the conference table when a young Klingon woman rushed into the room.

"Nice of you to make it." Worf growled at her. Tavana smiled. She knew Worf showed he cared by growling.

Picard called the meeting to order. He had a lot to share.

"Twenty-Four hours ago, over eight hundred thousand gigabytes of information was unlocked from the Starfleet cloud." The staff murmured among themselves. "That information shows that over four hundred years ago, there were Klingons on Earth." Everyone looked at Worf and Tavana. The Klingons met their gaze. Picard continued.

"A cursory review of the information reveals the importance of this woman." Picard pressed a button on his desk. The face of Buffy Summers appeared. Her blond hair was tied into a ponytail. Everyone in the room noticed that she was dressed in a grey and black Klingon services uniform. They were doubly impressed that she was holding a bat'leth in the correct manner. Worf looked at Buffy with renewed wonder. He had seen some of the decrypted video. Buffy was a magnificent fighter. He was already intrigued with her.

"This woman, a Buffy Summers is both killing and protecting Klingons. This information has been a part of every Federation ship's computer image since the Federation was created. A copy of this information is in every Federation ship's computer. Data looked down then up again as if he had forgotten something.

"Captain." Data said. "I'm starting to remember some things from this era."

"Your dataset." Gordi said, "is based on the Starfleet Cloud. These files are in you." Data raised an eyebrow. He turned his mind inward and stated reviewing the files Amanda had unlocked.

The view screen behind Picard changed. On the large fifty-inch screen was the image of the current leader of the Klingon High Council.

"This is unacceptable!" He barked in Klingon. "nIS DIvI' je Sep qaS! The Federation has Interfered with official matters of state!" He screamed. "Picard, this may mean war!

**Earth 1996 A.D**

Klang stood before the open portal. He had spent hours chanting the ancient spell to open a door beyond the world. Despite his rage and desire to kill, he found the strength to put his strike against Buffy Summers on hold. Her performed a spell known as "The Shorting of the Way". This spell would open a doorway to the Hellmouth near Kronos. Before he slaughtered Buffy and the cowards that hid with her he would finally have revenge against the people that had cast him and his brothers into the outer darkness. Klang completed the spell. The portal opened. The Hellmouth near Kronos would expand and old enemies would be wiped from existence.

**Enterprise-D**

Picard let the old Klingon ramble on a while. He knew that over fifty percent of any Klingon communication was either a death threat or a promise of glorious combat. A second image appeared on the screen in a smaller picture in picture display. It was fleet admiral Koruna of the second Klingon battle fleet.

"pegh hawking maHvaD mInDu'lIj" He said. "The secrets of the Hawking are open to us" The head of the High Council seemed to look at Picard. That's when static lines and interference appeared across the screen. The leader of the Klingon High Council looked worried. His image became dark and distorted. He was about to speak when his image disappeared from the screen.

Tavana suddenly grabbed her forehead. Her cranial ridges were covered with sweat. She covered her mouth as she shook. For a Klingon, this was a profound display of emotion. Worf looked at the young girl worried. Perhaps she was too young to engage in a tactical mission.

"Sir." She said with tones of terror in her voice. "It's Kronos, the homeworld, *It's gone*." Picard heard her and thought for a moment. "Data", he said. "Began calculations for a temporal incursion to the twentieth century."

12\. chapter 12

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"We're all killers." Faith said as she walked up to Xander. Faith pushed him backward and down on the couch. Slaying had always left her high-strung and horny. She had just killed a vampire and was feeling frisky. Faith wore a simple half-sized tank top and hip-hugger jeans. There were glistening beads of sweat along the flat muscles of her stomach. Faith mounted Xander. She sat atop of him and leaned forward. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Faith nibbled at his ear.

"Uh, Miss Faith." Said Caridad as she crept up behind Faith. Faith growled slightly as she half turned to target the girl. "There's a monster outside." She said. Caridad was pointing towards the open bay window behind the couch. "He said he's going to kill us all and is demanding to see the slayer."

"*Qo' Sumqu*'…" Faith mumbled in Klingon as she peeled herself off of Xander. Faith leaned forward and peeked passed the curtains. She saw the Klingon vampire.

"Bring the Buffy to me!" Klang screamed at them. The Klingon stood there with his D'K Tahg Knife exposed. He had murder on his mind. Faith had to think quickly on how to respond. She sprinted to the weapons chest and rambled through the haphazard collection of swords and axes. She pulled out a solid three-foot medieval knife sword. It was left over from when Buffy was fighting Glory. Faith held the sword and looked it over. The sword was still as bright and sharp as the day Buffy had taken it from the cold dead hand of a Knight send to kill Glory.

"Willow, we're going to need a shield. "Faith said. She fell naturally into the role of command. Buffy had been missing for hours and she was next in charge.

"On it!" Willow yelled from the kitchen.

Faith swept the air with the sword. She was still frisky and high strung from killing the last Klingon. She was up for a fight. The guy outside didn't look too tough.

"Buffy's too easy on these guys." She thought. "This should be no problem."

Klang stood with a ball of fire in one hand and his knife in the other. He was at the home of the Buffy Summers. This was her base of operations.

"poH tuj bI'reS Buffy qem jIH!" Klang screamed. "Bring me Buffy Summers!" His deep voice echoed in the night air. There was no movement from inside. He had to make sure the humans took him seriously.

"qaStaHvIS qul meQ" Klang finished the spell. The fireball in his hand jumped forward and slammed into the shields around the Summers home. Red flames licked the surface of the blue-white shields. Klang said the spell again. Another ball of fire leaped from his hand and slammed into the shields again. The shields faltered a bit. It blinked for a fraction of a second.

"Their magic is weak." Klang thought. He said the spell again and launched another fireball. But this time things were different. The shields absorbed the energy of the fireball then launched it back at him. Klang barely managed to dodge the fireball as it struck where he was standing. Klang hit the ground yards from where he was standing.

"Hey!" Said as voice in the dark. Klang turned. Faith stood over him. Her blade slashed down and buried itself into Klang's chest. Willow's shield had distracted him long enough. Klang growled. His blood dripped to the ground. Klang stood as the Summer's home lit up like a million-watt bulb. The energy Klang had supplied had been magically amplified thousands of times and fired back at him. The blast hit him square in the chest tearing his body open. The blast also knocked Faith into the air. She landed a few yards away.

Faith's vision was blurred. She had miscalculated the blast effect of Willow's shield. She sat up. Her head was groggy. She saw two of everything. She had a high-pitched ringing in her ears. Before her, the tattered and bloody form of Klang struggled to his feet. Faith watched in horror as the flesh of Klang reassembled itself. Open wounds healed right before her eyes.

"No way!" Faith muttered. She began to understand that this was no ordinary vampire. The "Cast-Out", as Shohas called them, were far more powerful than anything on Earth.

"faithless Ha'DIbaH" Klang screamed. He had called her a faithless dog. "You have no honor!" Klang turned his head to her. He could see now. His eyes had reformed. They glowed with a soft white light.

"This is not the way it's done!" Klang spoke to her. "Combat requires honor. We are not animals, we are Klingons!" Klang rushed Faith. His knife slashed down. Faith blocked it with her sword. Klang pivoted and kicked her in the face with his left foot. Her head snapped to the side. Faith went down. Klang heaved his knife forward towards Faith's heart. His knife hit metal. Klang turned his head. Buffy Summers stood there.

"Not on my watch." She said. Buffy reversed the bat'leth. She took it with both hands and sliced at Klang's throat as Admiral Karath had taught her. Klang smiled. The tiny human female carried the sword of honor. This was a joke! Something else bothered Klang. This was the second time tonight the humans had attacked. Was every female on this planet trying to kill him? Buffy swung her bat'leth again. She used the blunt side to strike Klang against the head. Klang stumbled backward. Buffy took a deep breath as she came towards him. She was focused on the kill. Admiral Karath had taught her never to give the cast-out a break. He taught her to kill the cast-out fast. Buffy lunged at Klang. Her bat'leth cut the air. The razor-sharp tip came down fast. Klang grabbed Buffy and flipped her on her back. The Klingon rolled to the side. He grabbed her services uniform and pulled her closer. The vampire showed his sharp teeth. His Dk'Tang knife rested against Buffy's throat. Her carotid artery pulsed with hot and strong blood. Klang knew it would taste sweet.

A bright yellow-white light from a type-2 phaser came out of nowhere and struck Klang dead center. The Klingon was blown backward. Half of his body was missing. Green sparks lit the side of his body. Magic was already starting to rebuild him.

Worf stood above Buffy. His face was solemn. His jaw was hard set. The cast-out were the stuff of Klingon nightmares. Behind him, a young Klingon female stood there in open mouth shock. Buffy was real! The girl from her dreams was real!

Worf tapped his comms badge. "Four to beam up." He said. Worf and the three women disappeared in a beam of light.

13\. chapter 13

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy opened her eyes slowly. The overhead lights of the medical bay were bright and soft. Buffy blinked twice. A single tear rolled down the side of her face. There were people in the room with her. There was a tall woman with red hair and a shorter man with a bald head talking to a werewolf.

"Klingon." Buffy thought. "They call themselves Klingons"

The Klingon stood with his back towards Buffy. The shirt of his services uniform was in tatters. The Klingon moved his hands franticly describing something to the bald-headed man and the tall red headed woman. The Klingon turned briefly to look at Buffy as he muttered something to the bald-headed man who frowned slightly. The Klingon held something metal in his hand. It was Buffy's Bat'leth. Worf felt the Bat'leth in his hand. It was almost weightless and perfectly balanced.

A young girl stood next to Worf. There was something about her Buffy found familiar. The Klingon girl turned and looked at Buffy. An energy passed between them. This was the same energy she felt the first time she had met Faith.

"Slayer!" Buffy thought. Things were more interesting now. The Klingon girl walked between Buffy and Faith who was still unconscious with a dark bruise along her neck. Buffy recognized the look on her face. It was an expression of utter despair. She had seen it on her own face a thousand times before.

"Kronos is gone." The Klingon girl muttered mournfully. Buffy recognized enough of the Klingon language to understand that Kronos was the Klingon homeworld.

"*jIQoS*" Buffy said "I'm sorry." They looked at each other a moment as a recognition passed between them. Tavana recognized Buffy from her dreams. She had seen her standing on a tower built by madmen. She had seen her wrapped in a halo of light as she plunged to her death. She had seen her claw her way out of her grave and had seen her send her lover to hell. Tavana knew that Buffy was the answer to returning Kronos. Buffy understood her desperation for hope. Buffy took her hand and held it firmly.

"Don't worry," Buffy said with as much sympathy as she could muster. "I'll get Willow right on it." Tavana understood and smiled. Worf turned suddenly to face Buffy.

"The slayer is awake." He said.

Doctor Crusher ran a medical tricorder up and down the length of Buffy's body. The readings surprised her. Buffy was almost healed and in near perfect health. The same was true of the other woman Worf had returned with to the Enterprise. The two women had healed remarkably fast. Crusher was amazed.

"These women." Worf said to Picard, "Dared to fight the Cast-Out alone." Worf looked at the bat'leth in his hand. "Where did you get this?!" Worf demanded.

"*SuvwI' nIv*" Buffy slipped into Klingon. Worf was shocked. The Human female's pronunciation was perfect. "tlhIngan ghojmoH SoH 'Iv" Worf replied. He had asked "Who taught you Klingon?" Buffy sat up in her bed.

"Admiral Koroth of the Klingon high command." Buffy replied.

"Admiral Koroth?" Picard murmured. He had heard that name whispered of in the halls of Starfleet Intelligence. Picard had looked into the background of Admiral Koroth. Most of the files he could find were heavily redacted.

"What of the creature?" Picard asked. Worf had hit it dead center with a phaser set to kill. The creature still lived. The files that suddenly appeared in the ship's computer were very clear. The creature was the reason they were here in the first place.

"Both Klingon history and myth agree on this." Worf said. "In the beginning, Kronos was not a paradise. It was a hell world. It was ruled by foul demonic beings that drank our blood and made us slaves. The emperor Kahless chased them from the planet and cast them into the outer darkness.

"This lead to "*ibatlh mIwvam'e'*", "The way of honor""

"What are you saying Worf?" Picard asked. "Are you saying that that creature below is one of your cast out? Are you saying that we are fighting the supernatural?

"The creature below us can destroy both Earth and Kronos. "Worf said with force. "It took a direct hit from a phaser set to kill and survived."

"What you need is a slayer." Buffy said.

"What manner of warrior is that?" Worf asked.

"We are supernatural." Buffy replied. "We have been blessed with the strength, the speed and visions to battle the unholy. Surely, Klingons have slayers?"

"No Klingon child has ever been chosen." Tavana said. Buffy looked at her oddly. "Never?" she said.

"Killing the creature won't be enough." Worf said. "The creature has dishonored the house of Klang. Klang was sent here to die with honor. He did not. He became a monster. His son's will bear the mark of his dishonor for five generations."

"We need a plan." Buffy said. In the next bed over Faith started to stir. "We need a way to take this guy out in a way that redeems his honor."

"and save Kronos." Tavana said softly.

"Yeah, that." Buffy said in response to Tavana. Buffy walked towards Worf with her hand out. "I believe that's mine." She said indicating her ownership of the Bat'leth. Worf looked at her and grunted. The Bat'leth was a fine weapon. He was not sure it should be in the hands of a barbarian. Worf grunted as he held the Bat'leth out. Buffy took it from his hand and held it in the first position. The curve of the blade fit snugly in the crook of her arm.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked. She knew that Klingons were from the future. "Humans and Klingons won't meet for another four hundred years. Why are you here now?"

"We found the files." Picard said. Buffy looked puzzled. "There are thousands of video files buried in the ship's computer covering this event. The loss of Kronos can be traced to the events here. We had no choice."

"Willow!" Buffy thought. "What have you done?"

Amanda appeared in the safe house in a flash of blue-white light. She hated running away from an old friend like that but she had a role to play. Amanda had the Borg transwarp core with her. She placed it in the energy spectrometer and then slaved the results to a radio transmitter. She sent the results on a Borg frequency. She manipulated the transmitter on the roof to point to a wormhole she knew would send the signal into the past. Amanda was betting that the Borg would notice that the radio signal held information about advanced Borg technology. They couldn't resist investigating.

"Now we can start the End." She thought to herself.

14\. chapter 14

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy stood at the entrance to the holodeck suite. From the outside, it looked like any other door. It was a dull gold color with a lighted keypad to the left of it. Worf joined Buffy at the entrance to the holodeck.

"Ready?" Worf asked Buffy.

"Yes." Buffy replied. The door opened. Inside was a new world.

"This thing can make a copy on any world?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Worf answered as he moved past her to enter the room." Using holograms and force fields, this room can reproduce almost any environment programmed into it."

"What is this place?" Buffy asked as she turned up her nose at the gray fog covered landscape.

"This a calisthenics program," Worf answered. "I use it for battle practice and exercise."

As Buffy moved through the fog-laden landscape she could hear birds overhead and the sounds of creatures moving through the bog.

"Can people die here?" Buffy asked. This place was starting to give her the creeps.

"With the safeties removed, it is possible to experience death," Worf answered. "Here you can die with a blade in your hands and your eyes open. Here you can meet death with honor."

Buffy thought about her Klingons at home. They came to Earth to die with honor. Buffy thought they could be better served by coming here. Worf stopped in front of her. Buffy stopped behind him. Buffy unslung her Bat'leth from its pouch. She held it in the first position cradled in nook of her arm. Buffy and Worf stood back to back. The large Klingon towered over her.

"Computer, start program." Said Worf.

A Klingon male came out of the fog. It was Klang. The computer image stood there a moment growling at them. His eyes shone a hellish yellow. His teeth were fangs.

"This is a tactical simulation," Worf said. "It is based on models derived from Klingon legends. "Worf casually unsheathed his Bat'leth as he assumed an offensive stance. The model of Klang slammed into Buffy knocking her to the ground. It turned and raked it's claws against Worf. His shirt tore as Klang drew blood. Buffy scrambled to her feet. She held he Bat'leth with the sharp edges outward.

"You took the safeties off?!" Buffy exclaimed. She was shocked. Buffy understood that she could die here.

"You must be ready." Worf said. He ignored the blood seeping through his shirt. His focus was on the monster before him. Klang crouched as he focused on Worf.

"*jeywIj bIHegh*" Klang snarled. He'd said "I'm going to kill you"

"Today is a good day to die." Worf replied.

Buffy didn't have time for this nonsense. She struck Klang across the face with the blunt edge of her Bat'leth knocking him backward. She jumped in striking him with a hard blow from her right hand. She then hit him again with a blow from her left. Klang stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back. Buffy flipped her Bat'leth pointing the sharp edge forward. She swung it down as hard as she could. The Bat'leth sliced through skin and bone and buried itself deep in Klang's chest. Klang took the Bat'leth and tore it from his body. He flung her bloody Bat'leth away as he screamed his rage as he rose to his feet.

"Get behind me." Worf said to Buffy.

"Never." She said. Buffy knew she had to face her monsters head on. She didn't run from the Master, from Angelus, from Adam or Glory. The problem was that she and the Klingon were too evenly matched. They could trade blows until the cows came home. That would get her nowhere.

"Magic." Buffy thought. "I'm going to need magic." Buffy stood perfectly still as she remembered everything Willow had taught her. She moved her fingers in the ancient pattern as she muttered words in Latin. A golden white jelly like substance appeared around Klang. The binding spell has worked. Klang looked more irritated than anything else.

"Is this the best you can do?" He asked. Klang hissed an old Klingon spell. The binding jelly melted away. The Klingon stepped forward. He had made up his mind to kill both the Klingon and the Human.

While Klang was emerging from the binding spell Buffy was sprinting for her Bat'leth. She found it in a bunch of computer generated bushes. She found it just as Klang slammed into her. The last thing she saw before she was taken down was Worf laying on the ground.

Buffy hit the dirt with Klang on top of her. The Klingon pressed the Bat'leth down on her throat cutting off her airway. Buffy gasped as she tried to push the Bat'leth away. This was terrible. The safety protocols had been disabled. Klang could actually kill her. Her strength was easily outmatched by the computer simulation.

Worf sat up. His vision was blurred. It took a moment for everything in his field of view to settle down. Worf rubbed his head. He could feel bumps that was not there before. He hoped he didn't have a concussion. Worf noticed Buffy struggling against Klang. The cast-out could kill her.

"Computer, I need a way to destroy the creature attacking the Human Buffy Summers." Worf said to the air before him. Freezing the simulation would not give him the answers he needed. The ships computer hesitated while it reviewed thousands of gigabytes of ship's data. It reviewed both Federation and Klingon mythology and technology. After thousands of milliseconds it has an answer. The holodeck simply recreated the only person ever to defeat the cast-out.

Kahless the Unforgettable stood before Worf. His long raven black hair framed his round face. Kahless looked around briefly. He noticed the cast-out killing Buffy.

"*batlh Hutlh roQ!*" he said with much anger. "These creatures have no honor!" Kahless spoke the spell his mother had taught him long ago. His Bat'leth began to glow with a soft yellow-white light. Golden sparks dripped off of it.

"*Hoch bIHegh jIH 'e' vIHar*, I thought I killed you all" Kahless said.

Kahless strode towards Klang. The cast-out did not hear him approach. Kahless drove the tip of the Bat'leth into Klang. The cast-out roared. Bat'leth twisted the blade and spoke the curse. A portal opened at the tip of the blade. A pool of pure blackness expanded outwards consuming Klang. The cast-out disappeared like a wisp of spoke.

"The killing spell!" Worf thought. This was the oldest Klingon magic.

Buffy rubbed her neck as she sat up. There were still spots before her eyes. Klang had almost killed her.

"This was a good warm up. But, we must continue training." Worf said. "Computer, level two." Klang screamed as he reappeared out of thin air. Buffy exhaled as she continued her training.

15\. chapter 15

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy had one arm around Worf as she limped down the hallway. Her left leg was scratched and bloody. It felt as if bones were broken. She rested her weight on Worf who looked as bad as her. His uniform was torn and he was covered in scratches. There was a bloody, jagged gash down his back. The vampire Klang had put up a hell of a fight. Buffy and Worf felt like failures. They had only made it to level three. Worf had programmed five levels into the holodeck all based on Klingon mythology. Klang appeared to be undefeatable using a frontal attack. In every scenario, they had barely managed to escape the vampire and only then by using enchanted weapons.

"I need to find a magic axe." Buffy said to herself.

"You have no mystical weapons?" Worf asked.

"No." Buffy said. She found it strange that slayers had to kill with their bare hands.

"We have stakes." Buffy said as a lame defense.

"Yes, those pieces of wood you fight with." Worf was incredulous. "Your world is protected by a tiny female with a piece of wood?"

Buffy's expression soured a little then brightened. She remembered that she had saved the world multiple times over.

"I do ok." Buffy said as she and Worf limped down the hallway. She remembered something.

"My bat'leth!" Buffy yelped as she stopped. She had left it back in the holodeck.

"I can go back and find most of it." Worf said. "It was shattered into many pieces."

"That's ok." Buffy said. They limped on. The doors to the medical bay opened. Doctor Crusher looked up from her desk. She was reading a paper on Vulcan genetics. Worf led Buffy to the nearest medical bed. Crusher came over to them quickly. Crusher gave Worf the evil eye and pressed her lips together showing her disapproval.

"Holo-deck?" She asked. Worf nodded an affirmative. Crusher shook her head.

"Those safeties are there for a purpose." She said. Crusher looked up from Buffy's wounds and into her eyes.

"Never train with a Klingon." Crusher said deadpan. She was serious. She had fixed up scores of crewmen not from away missions but just training with Worf.

"Well, it was intense." Buffy responded. Secretly she was afraid it was not intense enough. She knew she had a confrontation with the vampire Klang.

**The third Klingon Battle Fleet Stardate 2205**

The scrawny Klingon tech made his way to the admiral. He was young and scrawny by Klingon standards. He had failed the physical training at the academy but he found other ways to serve. He currently served as a data analyst for the high command. There was disturbing news from the homeworld. Some sort of wormhole had appeared near Kronos. It was on a path to intercept the planet. It would consume Kronos in only a matter of hours. But that was not the reason he was scurrying to the office of the fleet admiral. For the most part, the warriors of the fleet left him alone to do his work. In the hours between analyzing battleplans, force projections, and logistics for the fleet he did his own personal research. What he found in the deep archives was disturbing. Apparently, the Humans had bred a class of warriors specifically for warfare against the Klingons. These warriors were cunning, strong and dangerous. They were called Augments. They were also called Slayers. The fleet had to know. These Augments had already engaged the Klingons. He has seen the records of the death of Captain Kragtowl at the hands of an augment named "Faith"

The tech made his way to the admiral's office. After long minutes, they let him in. The tech made his case. The admiral listened patiently but waved him away. The admiral knew all about the files recovered from the "the Stephen Hawking." He also knew about the return of the cast-out and how hundreds of years ago the Human augments had deployed a disease that attacked Klingons at the genetic level. Still, he was hesitant to get involved. The tech was exasperated. He decided to move on to something the admiral just couldn't ignore.

"There is a wormhole forming near Kronos." The tech said. "The human augments refer to it as a Hellmouth. Sir." The tech pleaded. "This "Hellmouth" is a gateway to the outer darkness. Kronos will be trapped in the hell of the cast-out." The admiral's face became pensive as he thought about the implications of a hellmouth forming near Kronos.

"Who is the leader of these augments?" the admiral asked. The tech produced an image of a young human woman holding a bat'leth.

"Their leader of the augments is named Buffy Summers. She is the key to StarFleet aggression." said the tech.

"What is the status of the homeworld?" The admiral asked. The tech retrieved a video stream from the deep space observatory. It showed the Klingon homeworld half-eaten by a black hole. Huge chunks of the planet were breaking away and fell into the red streaked maw of the hell mouth.

"Billions will be dead soon." The tech pleaded. "Everything will be lost." He said sadly. The admiral had heard enough. He keyed the fleet communications channel.

"Attention third high battle fleet." He said in his best command voice. "Prepare for deployment pattern Omega-061. This is a temporal incursion to Earth 1996 AD. Around the admiral, hundreds of "Bird of Prey" class battleships began to deploy. The fleet moved out as the ships began their journey to ancient Earth.

16\. chapter 16

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"Why are Klingons here?" Buffy asked. She and Worf had gone into ten forward to get something to eat. Buffy was amazed at the technology of the Enterprise. They made food out of thin air and it was good. Buffy ordered a simple T-bone steak smothered in gravy and sautéed mushrooms with dinner rolls and a tall cool glass of grape Kool Aid. Worf ordered what looked like a plate of hot worms. Buffy turned up her nose slightly as she turned to find a place for them to sit. Buffy found a table near the observation port. Outside the unbreakable window, she could see the awesome landscape of the Earth. The Enterprise was in low orbit. Buffy would see the deep brown landscape of the California coastline as well as the deep blue of the Pacific Ocean. Thin clouds covered the land beneath her. Buffy and Worf sat at the table and began to eat. Worf took a look at her steak and wondered how such a strong warrior could eat something so soft and dead. His Gagh was warm, fresh and alive. It was a meal fit for a hero. Something had begun to bother Buffy. She had questions for Worf.

"Why are Klingons here?" Buffy asked. Over the last few days I have come across scores of you people."

"Yes, why indeed." A man answered. Buffy looked up. She didn't recognize him. Worf recognized him immediately. He tapped his comm badge.

"Intruder Alert!" Worf said barked.

"Let's keep this private." Said Q. "I've taken the initiative of disabling your comm badge. "The Q smiled as he joined them. Q sat between Buffy and Worf. Buffy found his smile unnerving. Worf growled. He didn't like the man at all.

"Yes, why are the Klingons here?" The Q asked rhetorically. "Things have gone better than I could ever hope." The Q smiled at Buffy as he dug into his cream pie.

"Do not listen to him!" Worf said with muffled anger. "He is a liar! a trickster!"

"A trickster like Loki?" Buffy asked. She had a hard time understanding why Worf was so upset.

"Asgardians." Q muttered to himself. "A pain in my ass…"

"You Humans are developing too fast." Q said. "Do you know just how extraordinary dangerous you are?" Q asked Buffy. "I knew the hell god Glory and you people murdered her flesh suit not to mention that you've got a ticking time bomb of madness and death in that Rosenberg of yours."

"Murdered her Earth suit?" Buffy thought. She would have to ask Giles about that when she got back home.

"You must be humbled." The Q said. "Your activities are too disruptive to the continuum. Thanks to one little vampire you're going to find out your limits. You will be put in your place." The Q finished his pie and pushed his plate away. Buffy noticed a group of men rushing towards their table.

"Security is here." Worf said. Q glanced over to the dark-skinned woman behind the bar.

"I should have disabled everyone's comms." He muttered. "Understand this Slayer." Q said as he turned his attention back to Buffy. You have very little time before Klang opens the hellmouth on this world and then lights out for everybody."

"Not my first end of the world deal." Buffy said casually. The Q smiled. "That's the patented 'can-do' Summer's sprit we all know and love." Buffy smiled at him.

"You'll find that I'm very good at what I do." Buffy said confidently.

The Q smiled a wicked little smile at her. "We'll see." He said and then disappeared. The security team stopped just before they got to the table. They were joined a moment later by the hostess of ten forward.

Guinan stopped just short of the table with Buffy and Worf. She had seen Q appear and flown into a blind panic.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked. Both Buffy and Worf nodded an affirmative.

The two women walked the halls of the Enterprise. While Worf was training with Buffy, Faith toured the ship with the Klingon female Tavana.

"Starfleet is the exploratory arm of the Federation." Tavana said to Faith. "The Federation, or the united federation of planets, is a conglomerate of independent planetary systems united for common defense and exploration. Faith heard the words but they held no meaning for her. All she knew was that she was on a ship full of monsters and she was itching for a fight. A pair of twin doors opened. They had arrived on the bridge. In the middle of the room was a huge view screen. Everywhere there was a riot of blinking lights and blinking consoles. Faith wondered how these people got any work done. A golden man stood up from his workstation and walked towards Faith and Tavana. Data stopped before the two women. He knew all about Faith. He knew about all the slayers. The files held in the Starfleet cloud were used by doctor Noonien Soong to build his memory core. Data was extremely curious to find out how such a complete record of events were created. If the records were correct, then magic was a real force and ancient humans had learned how to use it. Magic had destroyed Kronos and had created the special abilities of the human female named Faith.

"You are Faith the Slayer?" Data asked.

"The one and only." Faith replied. They shook hands.

"I am extremely curious to know how you chose to become a slayer." Data said. "What is the process of selection and transformation?"

"Dunno." said Faith. "One minute I was a normal delinquent kid in South Boston, then the next, I'm dreaming of vampires and other type of monsters." Faith looked around the bridge. Not a few of the aliens looked like demons she and Buffy had killed.

"I got the dreams." Tavana said. "But I was never called." Data looked at her. "Interesting, so the process is selective. I must speak with a specialist who has knowledge of the selection process."

"Then you want big red." Faith said. "Willow's our go to girl for the mojo."

"Then we must go see her immediately." Data said.

"You're going to see the one that can help me be chosen?" Tavana asked with a tremor of hope in her voice.

"Yes." said Data. "My shift ends in four hours. I'll make arrangements to visit Willow then."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Faith as she and Tavana turned to exit the bridge. In the back of her mind she hoped that she didn't have to come back to the bridge to kill a few of the crew members.

17\. chapter 17

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"There are thousands of them down there." Said Worf. Buffy peeked over his shoulders at the data screen. She had casually mentioned the Turok-Han under Sunnydale held by the First. Worf had volunteered to scan the city. There were huge empty caverns under Sunnydale which held thousands of the vicious creatures.

"I'm going to have to do something about them one day." Buffy said. Worf agreed.

"How long will it take to rally your troops?" Worf asked. Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"The slayer is alone. I am the one girl in the world with the speed, the calling…" Buffy thought for a moment. "Except for the other slayer."

"If you can have two, why can't you have a thousand?" Worf asked. He felt as if he was on to something important.

"Right now, a new slayer is chosen when the current slayer dies. No one knows how to invoke a slayer at will."

"There has to be an algorithm." Worf replied. "I don't believe that slayers are chosen at random."

"Figure that one out Worf and I will have my army." Buffy said.

"Yes, you will." Said Worf in agreement.

Klang squatted above the campfire. He rubbed his hands together as he muttered an old prayer he had learned in Gre'thor. A middle-aged human male stepped out of the darkness beyond the fire. His eyes reflected the shimmering of the camp light.

"Chilly out tonight." Said Q. He smiled at the vampire.

Klang looked up at the man. He looked like an ordinary human but Klang would feel the sheer power radiating from him. He wondered if the being standing before him was here to challenge him for authority. Klang stood and growled. He fingered the blessed knife he held in his hands. Q looked at the knife. "Klingons…" He said. "There are four things in the universe that knife won't kill and I'm one of them. So, put it back in your pants." Klang reluctantly put the knife back into its holster.

"Listen, I like the work you did with Kronos. But I'm going to need the Klingon homeworld back in order for this thing to play out." Klang twisted his head. Only hours ago, he had performed a spell that had cast the Klingon homeworld into a Hellmouth. The planet was gone.

"I can bring it back, rebuilding the cities and wiping everyone's memory is the real challenge." Q said.

"You will not undo my sacred vengeance!" snarled Klang as he stepped forward. The Q had an ugly feeling where this was going. Q aggressively stepped forward. He was toe to toe with the Klingon.

"I could burn you to death with a snap of my fingers." The Q hissed. He knew that Klingons only respected strength. He hated the thought of killing the vampire. He wanted to leave that to Buffy.

"I will have my revenge." Klang said. "We were cast into the abyss by faithless Kathless. Klang's face hardened. "My brothers and I wandered the cold wastelands of nothingness." Klang looked angry. He looked up at Q. "I will have my revenge on Kronos and the sons of Kronos." He said.

"I understand." Said Q. "If it's Klingons you want, I know where one of them is right now." Q smiled. He knew he had Klang's interest.

"You know those women that keep trying to kill you?" Q said. Klang acknowledged in the positive.

"Well, the final Klingon that came to this world with you is currently with these women. Why don't you go there and extract your revenge?" Q knew he had the Klingon. He could see the vampire hanging on every word.

"Where is this stronghold of warriors?" Klang demanded.

"1630 Revello Drive" said Q.

"Show me this fortress." Klang said. "And I will burn it to the ground with their broken bodies inside. The souls of them will burn in the fires of Gre'thor." Q smiled. "That's the psychopath I know and love." He said. Q wrapped his arm around Klang. "Come, let us partake of the path of vengeance." He said as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Willow was amazed at the android. It looked very human. Its skin was clown paint white and its eyes were gold. It had an amazing mind. Willow was awed at how quickly it gained a grasp of magic and spell casting. A few minutes ago, it and Faith had appeared out of nowhere in a band of sparkling white light. Faith introduced him as a member of a crew of humans from the future. They were here because of the aliens that Buffy had brought back with her. Its name was Data.

Data sat on the floor across from Willow. He sat in a meditative pose. For him, the pose was unnecessary. He had access any of the data stored within him in a fraction of a second.

"The model I am working on is based on information transfer between quantum generated metaphasic fields embedded in a four-dimensional space." Data said.

"Ok." Willow said pretending to understand anything Data said. "I'm praying to the goddess for guidance of how to get us out of this mess." Something about what Data had just said tickled her brain.

"Four-dimensional space?" Willow asked. "You mean three in space and one in time?" she asked. Her face frowned as something else occurred to her. "You're talking about transmitting information across large regions of space-time outside the lightspeed limit. "

"Yes." Data said. "I'm doing the calculations now." Something else was bothering her.

"These "quantum fields", you're talking about is the mind?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Data answered.

"Why?" Willow asked.

Data did something unusual. He hesitated a fraction of a second as he explored and discarded hundreds of possible responses. The video files that were a part of his memories showed him the terrible consequences of the wrong answer on the timeline.

"Buffy Summers is currently aboard the USS Enterprise-D. During her medical examination, she was scanned. The scan revealed that Buffy Summers is full of metaphasic energy. I believe that this is a clue as to how she was chosen to become a slayer." Willow found it amazing. The android was doing homework on Buffy.

The eyes of Data dilated. "I have completed my calculations." He said. "I have generated a model of how metaphasic energy can be transmitted by a properly calibrated quantum field. "

Willow twisted her head slightly to the side. "Huh?" she said.

"I've just figured out a way to activate potential slayers at will." Data said.

18\. chapter 18

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

The Q and Klang appeared outside the Summer home in a flash of light. "There you are. Have your revenge." Said Q. The Klingon was thrilled. He was here at the fortress of the only beings that had challenged him since his arrival. The Klingon moved out. He felt the blanket of energy covering the Summer's home.

"It is shielded!" He yelled back a Q. Q said two words. "Murus Ruinam" The wall of energy fell. "Have at it." Q said. The Klingon began to stride towards the Summers Home.

"Heads up!" screamed Caridad from inside the house. "Klingon inbound, and he looks pissed!" she said.

**Aboard the Enterprise-D**

"Sir!" The young ensign at watch said. "I have an unknown contact bearing two-fifty range fifteen kilometers. "

"Bring up the energy profile." Said Riker. He was filling in for Data who had gone down to the planet with one of the slayers. Riker examined the energy profile of the contact. The ship's computer was only a fraction of a second faster than him. It flashed a tactical profile of a Klingon D-5 cruiser. The name of the ship appeared under the profile. It was the IKV "Iron Will". The former captain of the ship was Admiral Koroth.

"Put the contact on the main screen. Maximum magnification. "Barked Riker. The ensign complied. A tactical profile of the Klingon warship appeared on the main screen next to a graphic of target movement.

"Sir." The ensign said. "The contact is directly above the Summers home." The Andorian female sounded worried. Her antenna twitched. She had reviewed the hours of video files that suddenly appeared in the Star Fleet cloud along with most of the officers aboard the ship. Everyone knew what was coming next and the sacrifice to be made.

"And so, it begins," Riker muttered under his breath. He tapped his com badge. "Riker to captain." He said. The captain answered. "We have a Klingon D-5 battleship above the Summers home. "

"Admiral Koroth's ship?" Picard asked.

"Yes," Riker asked. "It appears that the files were correct. Picard muttered under his breath.

"I'm on my way to the bridge now. Order the ship to battle stations. Picard out." Captain Picard cut the connection. Riker keyed the ship-wide intercom.

"All hands set battle conditions 1-SQ" Riker said. "Weapons hot." He added. He had never issued that command before. It was the command to make phasers and torpedoes ready at a moment's notice. The bridge lights went blood red as the ship went into tactical mode. The Enterprise shifted course as it moved into a firing solution for the Klingon ship high in the California sky.

**The Klingon High Command**

There was a silence in the high command for the space of an hour. No one dared speak. They had watched with fear and a mounting rage as the event horizon of a Hellmouth slowly swept over the sky of Kronos. They felt themselves cast into an endless pit, the howling winds of the frozen nothing and then things were just normal again. No Klingon anywhere on the planet had any memory of what just happened with the exceptions of the schizophrenic and the prophets. Rumors began to circulate in the asylums. Admiral Tengfei was filling in for Admiral Koroth who had gone missing for days. The high command was considering court marshaling him for dereliction of duty which carried the death penalty. Admiral Tengfei was an old friend of Koroth. He hoped his friend would meet death with a blade in his hand. Admiral Tengfei finally spoke. His voice was clear and commanding.

"Bring up the images of the ancient Earth." He commanded. Video of Sunnydale appeared on the screen. It showed the Summer Kitchen from the viewpoint of the Klingon Shohas.

"Let's wait and see of anything interesting happens." Admiral Tengfei said.

**Sunnydale 1996**

Willow sprung to her feet and ran towards the Window. She could see the Klingon vampire walking up the street. He looked pissed. But then again, Klingons always looked pissed. Willow began to chant a spell. She had to keep the shield strong. Data joined her by the window. He looked past the Klingon and noticed the middle-aged Human standing behind the Klingon. Data recognized him as Q.

"This just got interesting." Data said.

"Yeah, demons are one thing but rampaging aliens are another," Willow replied.

"The Klingon is not the problem." Data said. He pointed to the Q. "The being masquerading as a human is." Willow noticed the human behind the Klingon.

"They both have power," Willow said to Data. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Willow looked lost. Shohas walked up behind them. He peaked out of the Window. He spotted Klang.

"The cast-out have no honor." He said in Klingon.

"batlh yIn" Data replied.

"HIja'" Shohas agreed.

"I will handle this," Shohas said as he pulled out his three-bladed d'k tahg knife. "I came here to meet death with a blade in my hand and my eyes open. Killing this pig will restore honor to my house for ten generations. It is not right for humans to fight this battle." Willow nodded in agreement. Data just looked at him with golden dead eyes.

"Go with him," Willow said to Data. She knew that the android was strong and probability easier to fix than a person. Data rose to follow Shohas who gently placed the palm of his hand on Data's chest. "No." he said. "This is a Klingon matter." Data shook his head. He understood. Shohas turned and walked out of the door.

After the door had closed behind Shohas Willow turned to Data. "Where is Buffy? She asked.

Outside, in the night Q watched his plan come to fruition. He watched as Shohas came out of the house and marched up to Klang. He knew how this would end. He knew that the Klingon battle fleet on its way here from the future would arrive just in time to see Shohas die and Earth infected by the cast-out. That same fleet would lay waste to the Earth rather than risk one of the infected getting back to Kronos. He had to show not only to the Humans but the Slayers as well about knowing their place in the universe and limiting their ambitions. The thought of his friend Glory being murdered by Humans was unacceptable and still filled him with a mind-numbing rage.

"We're just missing one thing." Q thought. He snapped his fingers. Buffy appeared in a flash of light. She had a bat'leth with her.

'All the guests are here. Let the dance begin." Q thought of the wonderful mayhem to come. Behind Buffy, something moved. It was Worf. He was pulled along with Buffy when Q had brought her here. They separated slightly as they marched towards the nearly unkillable vampire.

19\. chapter 19

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy recognized the middle-aged man standing behind the Klingon vampire. It was the same man that she had seen aboard the Enterprise. It was the same man that had caused such a ruckus among the crew.

"Q" Buffy remembered. "His name is "Q". Buffy turned to Worf who stood behind her. "What is Q?" she asked.

"We don't know exactly." Worf said. "As far as we can tell, he is a god."

"A god?!" Buffy thought. Buffy smirked as she spoke to Worf. "Wouldn't be the first time I've had to kill a god. There was this chick Glory…"

"Don't say her name!" Q snarled at them.

"Guy's got hearing like a bat." Buffy said. She was surprised that Q had heard her from clear across the street.

"What?" Buffy said. "She was your girlfriend?" Q thought for a moment as he figured out a way to describe a complex multidimensional million-year old relationship to an ape. "She was a member of a tight knit community of celestial beings of endless power and she was my friend." He said.

"So?" Buffy answered.

"You Humans have no respect for your betters." Q said. "There was a time when the gods were feared. There was a time when you lived in holy terror of us. "

"Then the internet came along, as well as medicine and cars. We don't need you or that crazy bitch Glory. We Humans can do fine all on our own." Buffy boasted.

"The disrespect shown by your species has not gone unnoticed." Q replied. "You will pay here and in the future."

"qab ha'dibah!" Shohas yelled at the vampire. Klang turned.

"The coward approaches." Klang murmured. Shohas pressed the trigger switch on his D'K Tahg knife. Two heavy blades sprung out along the side of the main blade.

"I am not a coward today." Shohas said.

"Well, at least you'll meet death with a blade in your hand." Klang said.

Shohas stopped. He raised his blade above his head he moved his other hand outward, fingers together and rigid in the classic serpent strike poise. Klang took his sacred knife and made a half circle for the warriors blessing. He gripped the knife tightly and pointed the blade at Shohas. Shohas leapt slicing down at Klang. The blade cut along Klang's cheek. Tiny gold sparks appeared along his face. The scar was healed instantly. Before Shohas could move Klang jammed his knife upwards. Shohas did a half turn. The knife missed his completely. Shohas grabbed Klang's arm trying to force the knife from his hand. Klang slammed his elbow into Shohas knocking him backwards. Buffy leapt forward at Klang. Worf stopped her. Buffy looked him in the face. Her eyes were wide. She was confused.

"Why?!" She demanded to know.

"He must do this alone." Worf said.

"Why?" Buffy asked again. Clearly, Shohas was no match for Klang.

"It is a matter of honor." Worf said. "He was condemned to die here. Klang must die by his hands or Shohas must die in the service of the empire. This way honor is restored to his family." Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Klang is a vampire! Vampires are what I do." Buffy said as she pulled away from Worf. Buffy turned her attention back to Klang and Shohas just in time to see Klang punch Shohas viciously in the face. Shohas went down hard. He hit the asphalt with a thump. Klang showed his fangs as he moved in for the kill. He was in full vampire mode now. Buffy sprinted towards Klang. The vampire sliced backwards with his knife. Buffy fell backwards. The edge of the blade swept only inches above her face. Buffy turned and sprung to her feet. She struck Klang in the face with her fist. As a slayer, she was stronger than a Klingon. Klang's head snapped to the side and back. His knife flew into the air. It landed on the ground with a metallic sound. Buffy caught Worf's eye. His countenance was intense. She could read the meaning in his eyes. She remembered what he had said about Shohas and honor. She glanced at Shohas. He was slowly returning to consciousness. Buffy heard a growl on the other side of her.

"Get the knife, get the knife!" Buffy screamed to herself. Shohas's hand reached around in the dark only inches from Klang's knife. Buffy turned to see Klang staring at her with yellow eyes and glistening fangs.

Admiral Koroth watched the scene below him with rising interest. He had to witness the end of this. He had to know that the empire was safe from the cast out. He watched as the vampire Klang easily defeated Shohas. Now the earth woman was involved. He did not see this ending well for her. Humans did not practice the way of honor. Even if she was to defeat Klang, the empire would not consider it a good victory. Koroth fingered the firing button for the torpedoes. If the slayer did not finish this properly, he would kill them all.

Captain Picard entered the bridge. The bridge was bathed in blood red light. The ship was at battle stations.

"Firing solution number one?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." Riker answered. He had the Klingon ship in his sights.

"Ready torpedo tubes one through four." Picard said. Riker checked the tactical display built into the armrest of the captain's chair.

"Torpedoes ready." Riker said. Something occurred to him. "Do you mean to eliminate the target sir?" He asked.

"This is a D-5 class Klingon battleship in the twentieth century. It does not belong here. The temporal prime directive forbids this." Picard said. Riker noticed the grim determination of the captain. He knew what he had to do. Riker made himself ready to fire the photon torpedoes at a moment's notice.

Buffy finally broke. "Get the knife!" she screamed. Klang leapt upon her. His arm was around her neck. Klang sank his teeth into Buffy's neck. His yellow eyes rolled backwards in the ecstasy of the kill. Her body spasmed as her blood gushed out of her and into his mouth.

Admiral Koroth leaned forward. The vampire had the Earth woman. It was over. They had failed to kill the demon. Koroth pressed the command button. Five decks below him matter/antimatter torpedoes came to life.

"Energy spike!" yelled the tactical officer aboard the Enterprise. Picard did not hesitate.

"Fire!" he yelled at Riker. Twin points of light shot out of the Enterprise. The Klingon ship tilted slightly to the right as it began to bank. The first torpedo missed it by only meters. The second slammed into the thin nacelle of the battle ship slicing it in half. The torpedo exploded with the force of a five-megaton warhead.

"Kill him." Buffy slurred as she began to die.

Shohas grabbed the blessed knife from the ground and jammed it into Klang's ribcage. Klang fell backwards letting Buffy go. Shohas took the knife out and stabbed it into Klang again this time piercing his heart. Klang exploded into a cloud of dust as the sky above them lit with a blinding brilliance. The night sky turned violet white as matter and antimatter came together high above them in the California sky. The blast wave scattered the clouds and knocked Worf and Shohas off their feet.

**The Klingon Home World**

The high command was in stunned silence. They would not have believed it if they had not seen it with their own eyes.

"Humans have honor." Admiral Tengfei said to himself. He could barely believe it was true but he had seen the evidence with own eyes. The Human female had risked her life to give Shohas the kill. She put herself in harm's way for a member of the empire.

"Perhaps Humans are not totally worthless." The Admiral thought. "But none of that matters now. The third battle fleet is on their way. The augment threat will be neutralized." Admiral Tengfei closed his command console. His shift had ended. It was time for him to go home. Behind him Admiral Tai waited to assume watch.


End file.
